


Unseen Face

by THEdevilFOREVER



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEdevilFOREVER/pseuds/THEdevilFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's anger at Sebastian will he admit he's wrong and say sorry? <br/>SebasXCiel Nothing smutty just cute fluff stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen Face

The sun was shining brightly over the grounds of the Phantomhive estate where Ciel Phantomhive sat at a small, white table sipping earl grey with a slice of classic Victorian sponge cake with cream on the top with a red, plump strawberry delicately placed in the cream. He sat surveying his large garden where birds chirped, bees buzzed amongst the white roses and his adorable, loud, energetic fiancé played running around with her new found toy, a ribbon on a stick that danced in the wind when she twists her wrist. As she danced and pranced around the garden the Phantomhive servants joined in singing and laughing all with large smiles painted on their faces.

Ciel sat and watched secretly enjoying the fresh air and the warmth from the sun, at his side stood a taller man dressed in a black suit with an indifferent look on his face. Ciel put down the china cup he was holding and turned to look at the man next to him with a puzzled look and a finger pointed towards the mass of blonde curls and pink frills. “I don’t see the entertainment it’s merely a sick and ribbon, seems like a fools toy to me. “ Sebastian turned to look down at his master, “Well my lord it’s not simple the ribbon that fuels the amusement but the movement of the body needed to move the ribbon. A toy designed for both young children and girls my lord, not something for your high intelligence.” A chuckle escapes Sebastian’s mouth letting onto a secret joke.

Ciel ‘hmphed’ at what was said and went back to his tea and cake, picking up the silver fork that lay next to the plate that the cake sat on, he stabbed it into the strawberry eating it in one bite but unknown to him it left a little cream on the side of his mouth. Sebastian smiled, “Oh my Lord,” using a long elegant finger he wiped the cream off and on to his finger, “, what a messy eater you are.” Ciel glared at Sebastian not amused by the comment then his face contorted into a look of embarrassed shock as Sebastian brought the finger up to his lips and licked the cream off, looking straight at Ciel as he did. Ciel sat there shocked, flushed red from embarrassment then furry took its place as he shot out his chair, pulling Sebastian down to his knees via the collar of his shirt, snarling out his words. “How dare you do something as perverse as that, what a vile, disgusting dog you are.” He slapped Sebastian then pushed him away to land on his hands.

Sebastian stared up at his master truly surprised by the outburst he received from his small action, “Go to your kennel dog and stay till I call for you.” Sebastian regained his composure and got onto his knee, “As you wish my lord.” He rose to his feet and walked away with a strange feeling of guilt and sorrow following him, Ciel sat back down to once again sip his tea and looking to the far off sky seeing dark clouds moving slowly towards him. Unknowingly his hand went to his eye patch as he breathed the words, “Sebastian you damn bastard.” With thunder booming over head he headed inside.   

Time had passed since the bright morning and now the rain thrashed against the windows of the Phantomhive manor, Elizabeth had gone home just before the down pour started taking with her the ribbon on a stick. Sebastian had been following his order to stay inside his room until Ciel told him other wise and Ciel had spent the time working and reading old, dusty books that he found bland and foolish. He now sat at his desk twisting his ring around his thumb thinking and replaying the earlier incident in his head feeling a pang of unknown guilt for how he reacted. He didn’t understand why he felt guilty but he knew the only way for it to go away is to apologise to Sebastian face to face. “Like hell I’ll do that.” Even though saying that he rose from his chair and headed down the corridors towards Sebastian’s room.

Since this morning Sebastian had done nothing just lay on his bed not doing anything, not even thinking just lay there waiting for his master to give him his next order. The door to his room creaked open and there stood an embarrassed looking Ciel with his fingers knotted in front of him and his eyes turned down with a small flush on his face. Sebastian moved to sit on the edge of his bed and gazed at the awfully rare yet adorable sight in front of him, not rising from the bed he asked, “Can I help you younger master?” Ciel entered the room closing the door behind him and walking to stand in front of Sebastian.

“Ok listen closely I’m only saying this once,” Ciel’s voice wasn’t harsh or authorities but it had a hint of nervousness to it, “I...I over reacted this morning and for that I’m so...sorry ok?” His eyes rose to meet Sebastian’s and the look on his face showed a hint of surprise, “Admitting to being wrong is the true sign of a noble man my lord and for that I-“ Sebastian was cut off when Ciel sat next to him and put a hand over his mouth. “I’m not finished so be quiet.” Ciel removed his hand and to both Sebastian’s and his own surprise hugged Sebastian, who stared down at his young master with shock.

“I over reacted because you made me embarrassed and did that in front of Lizzy. You made me confused which angered me and that is not fair Sebastian.” Sebastian’s face turned into one of joy with a small smile partnered with his smiling eyes he put his arms around Ciel and hugged him back showing he accepted the apology. “I too am sorry my lord.” The hug broke leaving them both filled with a strange sense of ease and happiness, Sebastian rose from the bed and extended his hand to Ciel, “Shall we get you ready for bed my lord?” Ciel smiled and accepted the hand, “Yes it’s been a tiring day.” So they walked down the corridors unconsciously hand in hand with smiles on their faces. All was right between this relationship of master and demonic butler.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave reviews XD  
> Also if you liked this please go check out (Sweet Kiss) it’s still CielXSebastian and another cute short story.


End file.
